1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tensioning members for eyewear, which assembly permits the eyewear to provide a tension fit on the face and head of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical eyeglass frames are comprised of common structures for positioning the frame on the face of the wearer. These structures include temple with ends of which loops behind the ears, and a nose bridge or nose pads attached to the nose bridge. Prior art eyewear utilized means to flexibility to comfortably fit the face of the user incorporating elastic joints at the temple and bridge hinges. In prior art, there has been attempts to design eyewear that provides tensioning and resilient devices. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,353 to Eustic entitled Tensioning eyewear for spectacles frames. The invention relates to detachable resilient devices adapted to be arranged at the hinge or pivot portion of the frames of the “horn rim” type frame to yield tension to the frame members where the frame and temples are fashion from plastic material to provide flexibility.
The tensioning devices are attached and detach and mounted on the horn rim type of eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,731 to Gardner entitled Tensioning Device for Eyeglass Frames also utilized tensioning means for hinged temples. The tensioning means includes a spring members secured to each of the temples. In the prior art references, the eyeglasses comprises flexible components that are attached to joints between the temple and the lens frame. Other eyewear utilizes face conforming eyewear that has a rotation hinged bridge and flexible temples to reduce the inflexibility of the eyewear frame. The wearer of the references eyeglasses must rests the temples on the wearer's ears. Other prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,503 to Chen, entitled Elastic joint for eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,384 to Leblanc entitled Self adjusting spectacle frame assembly, the reference inventions utilized frame and temples structure for eyeglasses having a spring-hinge or elastic hinge joint fixed to the frame and temple members, and these joint are pulled toward each other under the resilient influence, only permitting each temple to move a short distance. However, known eyewear does not contain tensioning members that allow eyewear to expand and provide a tensioning fit without requiring the temple to rests on the wearer's ear.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for tensioning eyewear which has both expandable elastic and padded bands arrange and secured to the frame and temple members so that such eyewear will provide a flexible, tension, comfortable and secured fit to the wearer face.